Silence
by True Goddess
Summary: Charlotte Black has been bound into silence for nine years. She has finally escaped the sympathetic stares from New York and no longer has to live to people's expectations. More than anything Charlotte wants to be Charlie again, but once she turns eighteen it's time for her to decide. Her own happiness or run the company her parents died to defend?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the new Embry Oc taking the place of Silent Kiss, if you have read it. I'm again sorry I took it down. **

**( Three Years after breaking dawn) **

**~True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Charlie**

I wanted to forget.

After nine years of living a life you didn't want, it's easy to decide to go. I was tired of the protection, I was tired of remembering. I wanted to escape, I was tired of being watched carefully, every move was planned and carefully calculated. I wanted freedom again.

I was so tired of being Charlotte.

_Flashback: _

_It was nine years ago, and a few days past my eighth birthday. My parents were workaholics, their life was in the law firm they built. After my father left the Quileute reservation for college he became successful. He met my mother in law school, and it was a match made in business heaven. My mother was from old money and inherited millions of dollars. They built up a multi-billion dollar law firm in only thirteen years. It was remarkable that they could accomplish so much in only thirteen years. They married shortly after and I was born. _

_My parents adored me, they would constantly take vacations and visit my father's home in Washington. It was always my favorite part of the year. I loved my cousin Jacob he was always nice to me, and Seth was my best friend. _

_It was a few nights after our vacation to La Push. My father was making a few calls, my aunt on my mother's side ( who is also a lawyer) was taking over the law firm for them while they were gone. My parents wanted to keep the family blood-line in the business. The only inheritance would be a child from my parents, and I was the only one. It was my job to take over the business when I turned twenty one, unless something happened to my parents it would be at eighteen. _

_There were few people jealous of my parents who wanted the company for themselves. It was hard for them to tell where their loyalties lied. I remember it was beautiful night my parents were busy as usual, and I was drawing on the floor. My parents finished their last calls and joined me at the kitchen table for dinner. Even though we could have afforded a chef, my parents refused and cooked themselves. My mother made her famous spaghetti recipe that was amazing. _

_After dinner I was off to bed. My mother brushed out my hair and kissed my forehead._

_"Goodnight Charlotte, sweet dreams."  
I loved my mother, but she never gave into my nickname. But it's what made out relationship different I guess. But I always got along with my father better, he made things easier. He pushed me to become better, but he never pushed me to become a "proper lady". _

_My dad kissed my forehead and had the familiar goofy smile on his face. _

_"Night Charlie, remember archery practice tomorrow no slaking."_

_He said waving his finger playfully. _

_I hugged him and he said goodnight before they left the room. I slept peacefully until the scream of the alarm rang throughout the house. I jumped from bed and ran into my parents room. My father kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. My mother did the same and they both said they loved me._

_"Mommy, Daddy I don't understand."_

_I stated in confusion tears blurring my vision. My mother motioned for my father to go and kneeled in front of me._

_"Listen to me Charlie, there is a very bad man trying to find us. I need you to hide sweetheart and don't come out of the closet at all you hear me. No matter what do not leave! I don't care what happens, hide behind clothes or whatever you find."_

_I nodded. She took off her necklace and handed it to me her eyes filled with tears._

_"If anything happens, remember that we love you."_

_She held me in a bone crushing hug and then pushed me towards the closet. I did as she said and put on her necklace clutching it in my hand until it hurt. I heard loud voices and through the crack of the closet heard my parents make their way upstairs. I was tempted to get out until I saw a man with a gun in hand._

_"Where's the girl! I want to make sure no one is left of this family, no one will inherit the company."_

_My father's jaw was set, he stood in his full height and looked down at the man._

_"My daughter is in Washington with her uncle. Now leave my home, or I will make you."  
My mother took my father's hand and looked at the man with the same determined expression on her face._

_He laughed and punched my father hard in the face. My father lunged at him wrestling for the gun in his hand. The man was well-built, my father was more lean. He could overtake him with height but not by his strength._

_I heard a gunfire and my mother screamed horrified. I could see the man's teeth flash in a sinister smile and my father at his feet, my father's breathing was raged and he tried to get up but the man shot him in the head. I watched as the bullet passed through my father's skull. I muffled my screams and tried so hard not to cry. _

_My mother's scream pierced the silence of the night. Her face was filled with rage, she ran towards the man and a bullet passed through her body leaving a crimson spot on her nightgown. He shot her again in the head, and I became an orphan. My head was spinning, I was scared, tired, and devastated. _

_He looked throughout the house and even in the closet but he couldn't find me. He placed two grenades into the closet and left the house. I started running and the blast hit me, my ears popped painfully. I groaned and got to my feet just for another blast to hit. If possible it felt like my ears popped again, my back was burned horribly but thankfully nothing else. It was a miracle. _

_I touched my ears and blood was coming from them. I could barely breath from the smoke I was inhaling, then I blacked out._

_I woke up and I could hear nothing. I saw my grandmother crying and uncle Charlie's face wet with tears. He lost his wife and his brother. I tried to speak but I heard nothing, I screamed and again heard nothing. I cried and clawed and screamed until my throat was raw. It took weeks, maybe even months until I could actually stop trying to speak. I stayed with my grandmother and got body guards to insure my safety. I learned sign language and with severe speech therapy I was even able to talk again. But I'm more comfortable signing. _

_After seven years with my grandmother I was tired. I was tired of the sympathetic stares at my private school, I was tired of people trying to be considerate. I was tired of people talking about me like I couldn't read their lips._

_La Push is my only chance at a normal life, and I took it. _

I packed the last of my bags into the trunk and hugged my grandmother.

"I'm going to miss you."  
I signed while I spoke in case I missed any words. I saw the tears in her eyes, she always says how much I look like my mother.

"I'll miss you too."

She signed. I hugged her and got into the taxi and waved goodbye, she walked back into the airport for her flight back to New York. The ride to La Push was long and nerve racking. I wanted to practice speaking, but the driver wasn't sure if I was deaf or blind. Once I saw him moving his lips I started signing so he'd get I was deaf.

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. He stopped the car and had pieces of paper for me to tell him where to go. He thanked me and I thanked him back.

We made it to La Push and pulled up to Billy's driveway. The taxi helped me with my bags and I paid him, he mouthed thank you. I said it back and by the look on his face I must have said it correctly.

I made my way to the front door and knocked. I waited patiently and the door opened to my surprise. Billy looked happy to see me.

"I missed you so much Charlie! Welcome home."  
He said from what I got from his lips.

I smiled and touched my throat to make sure I was speaking.

"I missed you too Uncle Billy."  
I might have mixed up too and you but I knew I was close enough for him to understand. I leaned down to hug him and wheeled him inside. Once we got my bags in he signed for me to take Jacob's room. I was sad to see it empty. I hadn't seen my cousin since my parents died. Billy signed and talked about what happened to Jacob.

They trusted me enough to tell me about the wolves so I knew where Jacob was. I never knew Bella, but I knew Jacob loved her very much, and he loves his Reneesmee. I hoped she would love him the same way, he deserves to be loved. The last time I saw Jacob he was ten years old, tall but scrawny with hair reaching his collarbone. Now I know he's tall and muscular and a wolf, same with Seth, and Embry. I miss them a lot and I can't wait to see them soon. Billy told me that they'd be visiting soon and that Seth's still in La Push. But he told me to wait a little and go to sleep.

I smiled and did as he said. He refused to accept any of my help and sent me off to bed. I already felt at home again. Maybe all I needed was to be back where I belong, La Push has always been home, and it always will be.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Thanks to these amazing people for reviewing.**

**taylorgrimsley.14- ** So glad you like it already! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**reader5sam- **Yea I don't really like writing about Jacob and Nessie, so for now Nessie is irrelevant to the story, she'll be mentioned but not in the story. Thank you for reviewing!

**I love power rangers7135- **Glad you like it!

**I'll try to update regularly but keep those reviews coming!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Charlie**

It was hard going to school for the first few weeks but it got easier once Seth came back into my life. I was being picked on in class; they kept throwing things at me. Then Seth came to the rescue and explained my whole deaf situation, which came in so handy. I had an excuse to ignore everyone; Seth basically became my ears for me. School was even worse for me because my classes in my old school were ahead of the one's in La Push, so school was way too easy for me. So when the weekend came, I worshiped the free time.

I woke up late as usual on a Saturday morning to find a note from Billy, he went for his weekly fishing trips with Charlie. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to take a shower; I left my hair out to air-dry and raided the fridge looking for something to eat. I settled for eggs and put them on the counter before closing the fridge. When I looked back they were gone, I shrugged and looked for them on the ground. I was even more confused to see I didn't drop them.

I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jumped and elbowed them in the stomach, but it hurt me more in the process. I thought it was Seth but I was surprised to see Jacob. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Jacob!"  
I signed enthusiastically; he laughed and picked me up in a bear hug. He totally crushed me, but I didn't care.

"Embry's in the car were going to take you out today." He signed, I sighed in relief knowing that we'd be able to understand each other.

"Alright let me do my hair."

I signed before running up stairs. I brushed out my hair and went back downstairs with my wallet just in case. I found Jacob already in the car and got in; Embry just waved from the mirror and started driving not really giving me any eye contact. I smiled anyway; I missed them both so much. Embry was always like a brother to me, he always would be there for me when I needed him just like Jacob.

We got to the diner and ate breakfast, Embry seemed lost in his own thoughts but I just let him be. We went back to La Push and decided to go to the beach. Jacob got some surfboards and I changed quickly, Jacob went to the water right away but I sat on the sand for a little bit, reading a book for English.

I didn't even notice Embry was next to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned towards him glaring, but once I looked into his eyes… I wasn't so mad anymore…

**Embry's POV**

My mind hasn't really been where I am lately, as much as I love Jacob and I love being back in La Push. I don't want to be reminded of what happened two years ago. It was a little after the Volturi situation with Bella, I met someone. Her name was Elizabeth; she was from England visiting on vacation with her best friend. I fell for her, I fell hard and though everyone warned me not to. I asked her out, we dated for a few months and she wanted to stay, but then she was imprinted on by one of the new members of the pack. He was about her age seventeen; she couldn't explain why she was so attached to him. So I let her go, and now being back here it's like a reminder of what I could have had.

I did miss Charlie a lot, I even learned sign language, but I just couldn't really talk. I was so lost in thought, but I felt bad about. Jacob wanted to go surfing right away and I told him I'd keep Charlie company.

"Don't do anything stupid, she's like a sister to me."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Charlie Jake, chill that's like looking at Rachel.."

Jake laughed and motioned for me to go ahead. But I had admit, Charlie had grown to become a really beautiful woman. Her black hair is still long a little past her waist and her skin the same copper tone as Jacob's. I remember she had her mom's hazel eyes, she's gorgeous, but she's my best friends Cousin… It's just gross.

I sat on the towel next to her and she was reading like the nerd she is. I used to tease her about that a lot, but now I don't know how to approach someone who's deaf. So I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and glared at me. Then our eyes met, and my world stopped. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were until now.

They were like the perfect blend of green and brown with little flecks of gold in them. Once the sun hit her eyes they seemed to be more gold than they brown/green color they usually are. Looking in to her eyes was like looking into the sun at that moment, I wasn't sure is she was glowing or if it was the sunlight. But I couldn't take my eyes of her; I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was and still is my everything, it's like the gravity isn't working right. But without her, I wouldn't even be able to stay on the ground.

She tore her eyes away from mine, and she was blushing fiercely.

"How are you?"  
She signed, I smiled at the way she moved her hands.

"I'm good, how have you been? How have you handled the…accident?"

I said , and I instantly felt stupid. She shrugs a little but I could see she was a little angry by what I said.

"It's been good, and bad and everything in between Embry… It sucks; I used to love music you know. I wish people would stop calling it an accident! I wish I could…  
She just dropped her hands not finishing her sentence; I saw all the frustration cross her face all at once. She never shows emotion, her parents trained her not to, yet here she is frustrated and angry and depressed all at once. She got up abruptly and I got up to follow her but she put her hands on my chest pushing me back, well as much as she could.

"Don't... I need to be alone?"  
She signed fiercely and went straight towards the ocean and dived in and just started swimming. I was confused, and scared. Because Jacob was coming toward me and he didn't look too happy.

"What did you do to her?"

He asked fiercely, standing up to his full height so I had to look up at him. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything; well I did say something stupid. But other than that nothing… well…"  
Jacob looked ready to kill me.

"What did you do Embry?"

I sighed looking down, afraid of his reaction.

"I...I...I-I imprinted on Charlie…"

That's when he lunged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in while, I'm trying to update a lot today. But thanks for these people for reviewing. **

**SimplyMe- **I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for reviewing.

**wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams: **Yea I had it out for a little while, and I'm so glad you like it thanks so much for reviewing your amazing!

**reader2sam- **Ya! Your loving it! Sorry for the long wait.

**I love power rangers7135- **Thanks for reviewing so glad you like it.

**Love all my reviewers don't hesitate to review some more!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Charlie**

I dived straight into the water and started swimming. I was trying to get my mind off of what happened with Embry but I just couldn't shake of the feeling. It was like the world stopped for a little bit, he was looking at me in a way no one's looked at me before. I shook my head and swam back to the shore just to find Jacob shaking slightly, then he lunged at Embry. I ran faster than I ever had before, I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest frantically. I put myself in between Embry and Jacob and looked up at my cousin. "What the hell are you doing Jacob?" I asked putting one hand on my throat and signing the rest. He looked a little guilty and Embry looked shocked.

Jacob looked like he was going to phase any second but he took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm taking you home Charlie, come on." I pouted but let him lead me back to the car, I went inside and took a shower and changed into shorts and a tank top. I found Jacob on the couch in a serious discussion with Embry, he looked like he was threatening him. I knocked on the banister before entering the room and they both looked, Embry smiled and I smiled back. Jacob growled at him from the look, his teeth were pulled back and he looked pretty ferocious. "What's going on?" I signed Jacob put on the fakest smile I've ever seen and shook his head trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Don't lie to me Jacob!" I signed back. He just shook his head and stood up motioning for Embry to follow, he looked reluctant. I actually was reluctant as well didn't want him to leave. "Can you stay Jacob, Billy isn't coming back until later besides he's missed you." I said touching my throat, Jacob sighed seeing my point and sat back down. I smiled and sat down on the other couch before putting on a movie, I put on the subtitles and laughed late like always. But Embry smiled every time I would laugh after the scene happened, or complain when the subtitles moved too fast, he seemed to find everything I did amusing.

After the movie was over Jacob kept complaining about being hungry. "Go get pizza." I signed lazily while watching Glee, he knows how serious I am about this show. Deaf or not, I will read the whole series if I must. I know I can't hear the music, but I still love music. I've been teaching myself to play the piano, I can play the pieces because I can read music and I know the keys. The only problem is not being able to hear wrong notes. Thankfully that's where Seth comes in handy, he teases me calling me Beethoven. But I don't compose, it's way too much work.

"Fine, Embry... You better behave." Jacob said from what I got from his lips. I was confused but still said nothing. I looked over at Embry and smiled, he smiled back at me his eyes not leaving mine. I blushed again and looked away. I never realized how good looking Embry is until now, as gross as that is I can't seem to help myself. I'm drawn to him for some reason, like his deep brown eyes are just so beautiful I can just look into them all day. Then his smile it's so perfect, his teeth are so white, and his lips the way he moves them when he speaks. They look so soft and perfect to touch. I realized I've been staring at his lips and I look away blushing fiercely.

I felt Embry's hand on my shoulder and he smiled. "Do you want to play Go Fish?", he asked holding up playing cards. I nodded and we passed out cards, every time he asked for a number he'd hold up his hands. Every time I didn't have it I'd just point to the deck making it easier for him. Communicating with Embry was kind of hard since I wasn't very comfortable trying to talk to people. We gave up after the game and wrote down everything that had happened to us on paper. But there was one thing I didn't tell Embry, that in a year, I was going to be in charge of one of the most respected law firms in America.

Jacob came back with the Pizza and Uncle Billy came in after him, I hugged him and kissed his cheek and asked him how was his day, he replied that it was really fun. I put away his fishing pole despite his protest not to. I was eating at the table and Embry's gaze kept coming back to me, it was either Jacob's stern look Billy's confused face or me stuffing my face. I told them I had homework and went upstairs, when I came back down Billy looked angry, he was yelling something at Embry and making wild gestures. I knocked on the banister signaling my entrance and they all froze.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I signed angrily, but they all shook their heads like keeping this from me would be for the best. "Embry?" I asked desperate for this knowledge, but he held his head down in defeat. I rolled my eyes and stormed upstairs annoyed with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and found Embry smiling down at me, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. "Can you help me with something?" I asked. He nodded and we went into my room keeping the door open, because I had a feeling Jacob is going to be freaking out. I asked him to tell me if something sounded weird, then I started playing the piano, so far Embry said nothing. When I looked up I saw a shocked look on his face. "Your Beethoven." I groaned it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I know lame chapter, I just needed to get something up. So review tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess **


End file.
